Second Chance
by Freyris
Summary: he said he cant stay with her anylonger when she had the the courage to tell him her 'real' feelings. How will these two find their way back to each others arms?How will magic of Second Chance work its magic?[AxC] ONESHOT! Please R


**Second chance**

**by:**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer:I dont own GS/D characters or anything that originally came from them. Borrowing would sound fair enough but really...I dont own it. **

**A/n: Another one shot that popped out of my mind while mindlessly scanning through our cable channels. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_**(1)** "Athrun!" the blonde yelled._

_"?!" the blue haired coordinator looked back and found a his blonde representative running towards him panting and trying to catch breath._

_"Are you really going to PLANTS!?" she asked looking at him_

_"Yes" he replied"I met Kira yesterday..." Athrun said as he remembered his talk with Kira the previous day, along the shore. 'I have to end this war... once and for all'was his last words before he left the orphanage_

_"I may not be able to do much alone...However, Chairman Durrandal might be the man who could help avoid another war Cagalli"He said explaining his reason why he should go to PLANTS " I spoke to Lord Malchio and made my decision"_

_Cagalli balled her fist and yelled at him "Why didnt you discuss this with me !? This is IMPORTANT!!"_

_"Yunna said you were busy and unavailable..."he replied, his voice getting softer._

_"Yunna said what?!" Cagalli looked at her side and slowly cursed Yunna "That jerk.."_

_"I know about you and Yunna's...relationship" Athrun started with a hint of jealousy in his voice_

_"Eh?"Cagalli looked at him and noticed his 'jealousy' "D-Dont get the wrong idea! I've know him since we were kids . He's JUST my cousin and..."Cagalli trailed off not daring to say that dreaded word. (**MAJOR SPOILERS: Yunna is Cagalli's cousin, arrange marriage with a family relative like a cousin or 2nd degree cousin is allowed in other countries.Siblings not included because that would be incest.-smiles-)**_

_Athrun smiled a little and fumbled something in his black jackets pocket "I know..."he admitted as found the special item in his black pouch. "But it still bothers me..." he said softly enough for him and her to hear and stepping a little closer to her and holding her left hand and slipping a scarlet gem-ed ring on her slim ring fingers._

_"wha?!" Cagalli immediately blush and stuttered inaudible words"uh!...Athrun...! I.."She stammered and looked at the ring as it shined on her "This isnt the right way to give someone a ring,...I think"She said still the red tint remained on her cheeks_

_Athrun looked away and stared at the bed of roses..."Im sorry..." blushing..._

_The blonde notice his last reaction and slowly shook her head to the side "um..Thank you..."She said looking away, hiding her blush from him. Her whole face was really turning as red as a tomato and was getting a little shy. Her heart was thumping and beating faster and faster. She fixed her gaze at the red roses and spoke "Please be careful...Athrun"She looked at him sincerely_

_Athrun looked at her blushing like a school girl who was about to confess her love and smile at her..." You too Cagalli.." Her name smoothly rolled out of his mouth and she liked it. Athrun moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder while her hands a were pressed on his well built chest. Athrun leaned over her and kissed her deeply without thinking twice. After the long, sweet kiss Athrun smiled at her "Goodbye"..._

_**-Scene changes-**_

_**(note: this is after the second Valentine war)**The blonde representative had just finish taking her evening bath and she was drying her damp blonde hair with a towel. She sat on her dresser and stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair grew a few centimeters longer than before. Her face had matured a little and became more beautiful. Will he be surpise? She place her towel on top of her lap and opened the small drawer in the corner**.(2)** There laid the scarlet ring her lover had left her. Even after the war, he hasnt come back to her and Just when she was sure of her feelings and promise that she'll tell him everything. He doesnt show up. Now she's having those doubts about his relationship with the Minerva's CIC officer, Meyrin Hawke. Who was she to him? She did remember him talking and asking about her and how she is doing when Kisaka brought them back in the Archangel. He never even bothered to asked her if she was okay. In short he seemed more focused with that certain red-head. She knew that Meyrin had feelings for Athrun too, what she didnt knew was if Athrun loves her... She sighed and slowly picked up the special item she treasured so much and admired the scarlet gem embedded on the the ring._

_Just then her private phone rang. She putted the ring back to where it was, pushing the drawer close. She stood up fixing her PJ's and ran to her phone. She lifted it up to her ear and brought out her usual cheery voice._

_"Hello?"She spoke_

_"Cagalli?" the voice said_

_At that very moment, she froze and her amber eyes widened. Surely and certainly, she recognizes the owner of the voice anytime, anywhere. Tears slowly stinged at the corner of her amber eyes. She didnt know how to react. Should she be angry or happy that he called. She sniffed and spoke"Y-Yes?"_

_"Its me...Athrun"He said sadly on the other line_

_Cagalli nodded on the other line as tears slowly fall._

_"Cagalli..."He started. She heard him sniff. Was he crying on the other line?_

_"Are you okay Athrun?" she asked worriedly_

_"Cagalli...Im sorry but I couldnt stand by yourside...anylonger..." He said painfully but directly. To him it was really hard to say. To her it was hard to swallow and even understand what he meant._

_"I...I have some things I need to do here in PLANTS...I cant be with you...anylonger"He continued on. He knew he was hurting her. Badly. "P-promise me...you'll take care of yourself..."His voice finally cracked, on the other line he knew she was crying silently. He knew, He can feel it and He had seen her do that a thousand times and it was breaking his heart. But what can he do. He has still things to end.He didnt know how long it will take to finish. It could be just a few months, a year or years. He wasnt sure. Its just he didnt want to her to be involve in it as much as possible so he had to cut his relationship with her here."Promise me okay?...Cagalli..."He closed his emerald eyes and let a few tears leak out of the corner of his eyes "I-I want you to know...that...I love you...I love you so much..."_

_"What are you saying..A-Ath--" too late. He hunged up on her. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks non-stop. Once again, she acted like a coward, she didnt even talk when she had the chance, she didnt even muster even a single word she really wanted to let him know.In fact she hated herself for that now here she is sulking and crying her heart out._

_'Im sorry but I couldnt stand by your side any longer...'_

_

* * *

_Cagalli shot up from her bed sweating badly and a few tears on her eyes. Once again she had her own _past _haunting her. She said she had forgotten about it but here it is popping out of her mind showing it in her dreams like a film. She inhaled and exhaled some air and wiped the beads of sweats on her forhead. She let out a tired sigh and put her hand on her forehead and stared at the her pastel yellow and green colored blanket. Chirps were heard from the window and Cagalli looked at it realizing it was another day. 

She tossed her blanket on the side and looked for her bunny slippers. As soon as she found it she slipped it on and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath. It has been exactly a year ever since she last heard of him. When she asked the chairman of PLANTS, Lacus Clyne about him a few months ago. She only said that Athrun was cleaning up after what his late father had done and Cagalli had her doubts about it. Athrun wasnt intouch with anyone even with Lacus nor Kira and especially with her. The call she recieved from him a year before was his first and last.

Cagalli came out of the bathroom after 30 minutes,wearing a white blouse and a maroon colored hipster skirt that reached below her knees. Today was a sunday so it meant it was a rest day. She looked for her ballet flats and found her white ones. She slipped her feet on each shoe and walked towards the same old dresser. From the drawer she pulled out a ring necklace and putted it around her neck. After fixing and clipping her hair and grabbing her shades she was ready to go.

First off was, the Orphanage. Since Lacus and Kira were gone and staying up in PLANTS, she was incharge of taking care of the children every Sunday, Holidays or if she has a free time. The children were thrilled to see their favorite 'Big Sister' visit them as the blonde entered the orphanage.

"Cagalli!!" the children yelled running towards the blonde.

"Hey, kiddos"She smiled and hugged them. "So what are you guys doing?"

All of them began talking at the same time and poor Cagalli didnt even understand a single thing. She just simply nodded her head and smiled at them. She couldnt believe how Kira and Lacus put up with them. She wasnt really that good when it comes with children after all.

"ne...Cagalli-san?" a young brunette little girl tugged skirt and looked up to her while hugging her bunny. " When will Kira-san and Lacus-sama come back?" She asked with teary eyes. "I want to see them...I miss Lacus -sama"She sniffed wiping her tears on her stuff toy

"Oh, Mila I dont know...but dont worry I'll tell them that you miss them.." She said hugging the little child. Judging from the way she cried she was the one really close and attached to Kira and Lacus.

After paying a visit from the orphange and playing with the kids non-stop, she finally had her own time for herself. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting across the horizon. She silently walked along the shore, her shoes on her hands. The wind blew hard and it felt really good. She placed her hand on her chest and felt a roundy bump on top of it. She pulled out the circular thing and remembered she had the ring necklace on. A weak, painful smile curved on her lips.

A young man parked infront of the orphanage as the kids who were playing outside loked at the unfamiliar car. They ran towards it and admired its beauty. The young man stepped out of the car and gave the kids a warm smile. One of the orphans dropped her toy and run towards the man, giving him a great big hug.

Cagalli continued to stare at the scarlet ring and couldnt help but shed a tear or two. Still her memories with him, lingered in her mind. From the moment they met and almost killed each other, to when they swore to protect each other to what she thought was the end for them. She sighed as she felt a strong gust of wind pass her and she quivered a little, wrapping a her arms around her shoulders...

He walked towards her and notice her shudder from the cold wind from the ocean. He slowly but silently removed his black jacket and walked closer to her. As he stepped more closer he noticed that she had matured and had become more and more like a lady. She was beautiful. Her now long blonde strands blew backwards and forward like threads of silk. Her skirt smoothly danced with the air. He slowly draped his jacket on her shoulders and smiled.

She felt something on her shoulder and quickly turned around. She gasped and dropped her shoes on the soft golden yellow-ish sand.

There he is...right infront of her smiling like a total idiot...

"I-Im home..." He said removing his red tinted shades, revealing his serene emerald eyes.

Cagalli looked at him. Is she dreaming, is this Athrun.? He..he he looks more matured. His has face become more handsome, he had become a little more taller than before, his body was more built up compared from before...Definetly a lot changed in him but still he had the same goofy yet enticing smile that she loved.

Cagalli tears well up in her eyes and she yelled at him. "I hate you!...Why did you come back?"

Athrun sighed. He knew he had alot of explaining to do and he'd experience a lot of sermons and bruises afterwards. But He'll gladly accept it. He was the one at fault for her sudden behavior.

"Why?..Why did you have to torture me like this...!" She cried pounding on his chest.

He kept silent and hugged her tightly, ignoring the blows Cagalli was giving him. " Im really sorry..." he said

"Athrun...tell me..what were you doing in PLANTS..."She asked crying

"I wanted to put to an end all of those things that my Father has done before it results to another war..."He explained

"But...Why didnt you tell me...I could have helped you!!" She yelled at him

"Cagalli...The reason why I didnt ask for you help is because I didnt want to endager your life and because I didnt want to be burden to you..." He said tucking her lose strands of hair behind her ear.

Cagalli still felt hurt. She _really never_ had anger towards him in the first place.Even if she says she hates him...She could never push herself to hate him...because she loved him.Yes it was the power of love and trust."who said you were a burden to me..." she softly mumbled...

"I did..." He replied back"I was never able to help you in anything other than protect you as Alex Dino...not as Athrun Zala., the man who swore to protect his loved one...I didnt and I couldnt do anything for you..."

Cagalli scoffed "Why dont you open your eyes Athrun...who was there when I was in a pinch and about to explode ? Who was with me all the time smiling endlessly and showing me his love?...**YOU**!..You've done a lot for me..You've protected me, You gave me your love, You gave me your smiles which helped me push forward...You...You were my inspiration and my source of strenght..."She said looking at him "I should be the one saying that I didnt do anything for you...All I did was recieve all those things from you...Never did I remember, not even once that I had done something for you..."

Athrun looked at her finally realizing _**everything**_.He cupped her cheeks and smiled "I guess we feel the same for each other.You never knew how much I appreciate you...Just being there, just being able to see you laugh and smile. You brought me happiness beyond anything. I bet you didnt know that huh?."He whispered and gently brushed his knuckles on her soft red cheeks Just hearing my name coming out of your lips, it really makes my heart jump for joy...You've given a lot and I couldnt ask for more."He said lovingly."My world is you now Cagalli...thats why I came back right after I've finish cleaning up my Father's mess...I couldnt be separated from you any longer...The war was enough to tear my heart out...Im really sorry for everything...I know I have done thousands of mistakes...Im really sorry..."

"and what about Meyrin?" She asked looking away and walking a few steps away from him

Athrun laughed and smiled at her childish behavior"...She's engaged with one of the crew members...Youlan I think is the guy's name..." he replied looking at her smirking. He walked towards her and hugged her again"What? Your jealous?" He asked leaning and pressing his forhead on hers.

"is it bad?" She asked looking at him in the eye. Her breath tickling his skin. Their lips were just a few centimeters away. Athrun gave light hearted chuckle and nuzzled his nose against hers..."I didnt know you were...Sorry..." he smiled at her.

"Dont keep on apologizing as if you've done a lot of mistakes..." She said looking at him seriously.

"Actually, I did have a lot of mistakes..."he whispered.

"Nope...the only crimes you've comitted Mr. Zala is to _torture_ this blonde in _pain and sadness_ for one and a half year**.(including the months during the Second Valentine War**) and made her _wait_ this damn long..." She smiling at him...

Athrun tighten his hug on her which practically crushed her...but who cares? Athrun was with her again...and this was it...She had to say this before everything is too late. She wont let this chance slip away...

She released herself from his captives and looked at him. The red tint on her cheek was still visible even it was against the setting suns ray. "A-Athrun..." She stuttered and looked at him intently. She clutched the ring tied around her neck and gather all her courage. "A-Athrun...I love you..." steamy smokes puffed out of her face and she was really i mean really red...

Hearing those words made Athruns heart jump for joy. Sheesh! his heart almost jumped out of his ribs and practically jump out of his body and do a little dancing happy outside. He was feeling utterly happy. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ears "I love you too Cagalli Yula Athha...so damn much! I love you, I love you,I love you, I love you!! " With that he stared lovingly in her amber eyes which he missed and kissed her deeply and fully on the lips. Their tongues where in deep furious battle. Heck, Athrun even earned a moan from Cagalli, which he liked. They parted for a few seconds, gasping from lack of air and kissed once again. The wind passed by the kissing couple and didnt mind the coldness.

All they cared about is that he was in her arms and she was in his arms. They were back in the arms they longed to be.

"So you're giving me a _second chance _right?" He whispered in her ears as they were both sitting on the golden-yellowish sand.Hands intertwined together.

Cagalli simply giggled and looked at him "Should I ?" She kidded.

Athrun smirked and pushed her down the sand and engaging her with another stong kiss. '**_ So I still need to persuade you? huh?'_**

**_'Try me...'_** She smiled returning the kiss pulling him closer to her...

_Of course...Second Chance always works its magic..._

**...and let your imagination play!**

/owari...

* * *

**phew hope you guys like it!...My brain is completely dry from thinking of the perfect ending for this...I hope this one is good and forgive my insufficient knowledge about those kinds of stuffs -wink-... -points at herself- innocent...riiigghhhttt... XD**

**Notes:**

**(1) The dialogues are originally from the GSD Manga...I didnt made it up from my imagination. It is I repeat _It is taken from the MANGA_ itself I dont own it.They belong to the SUNRISE and BANDAI...except the words that described them...and Actually I prefer this than the series...First is that Athrun really mentioned his '_Goodbye_' and I find it rather sweet and nice. Second is that when I was reading the manga and that particular part. I felt Cagalli and Athruns _affection_ for each other there by even just looking at the drawing you could see it..., I hope you guys do get what I mean about that. -smiles-**

**In the series, Yunna was never mentioned as Cagalli's cousin. They did say he was her fiancee...but in the manga it was mentioned that he was her cousin and fiancee. Like I said, an arrange marriage with a cousin is allowed in some countries I forgot which one but they do allow those kind of things. So I guess that explains it.**

**(2) The ring hidden in her dresser is true, once again. It was shown in GSD SE(special edition). If you guys remember Episode 45_ (I think_) When Cagalli was talking to the whole Archangel crew_(including Athrun_)before embarking off to space... She wasnt wearing the scarlet. The reason behind it was she kept it in her drawer in her dresser.**

**Well I hope You guys liked it. If you guys have any information related to the notes. I'll be glad to hear them! Thanks so much for the time! Please review!! Thankies!**

**Sore ja!**

**Freyris**


End file.
